Kibichu
Ok people, lemme explain: Kibichu is a shade of brown, as seen on Wikipedia. So don’t badger me on it, ok? Thank you. My main sona is Luminescence. This is one of my alt sonas, because I’m planning another one! Please don’t edit unless to categorize or fix mistakes! Thanks! Appearence Kibichu is a thin and skinny MudWing. She looks half starved because she was never good at catching prey, due to her being blind. She has a few scars, two runnning along her wings. She also has peachy tan spikes, a tan stripe on her tail, another tan stripe running down her neck, and her wings are tan. Her tail is long and thin, with dark brown spikes. She keeps her wings up and out, to feel anything. She also lashes her tail around, for the same reason. Her cloudy blue eyes are a startling sight on her brown-copper body. Her head isn’t quite as broad and flat as a normal MudWing’s. History Kibichu was born blind, but her egg didn’t show any unusual signs. Much to the puzzlement of her siblings, she was terrible of playing games with them, mostly because they relied on sight. However, her kind and caring bigwings was worried about her and eventually discovered that she was blind. Because of this, she was excluded from battles and other activities that relied on sight. This was bad news for her as the War of SandWing Succesion was going on, so she had to learn everything herself, although her siblings helped as much as they could. Now, she’s adapted to the terrain and manages to get along just fine with the other MudWings. Personality Kibichu is a very smart dragon, but she is also weird. She says random things for no apparent reason sometimes. She is freindly as well. She has learned to navigate without sight, and has exeptional hearing. Kibichu is also a strong optimist, always looking on the bright side. Unlike what you might imagine of her, she is very sure of herself and sometimes charges into situations without listening. She believes very strongly in justice and fairness, simply refusing to see into the bad side of the world. Sometimes, when she’s alone, Kibichu will slip into a philosophical mood, much to the puzzlement of the dragons who walk by her and see her. She also reads A LOT, using the new text that Starflight has developed for blind dragons. Relationships Fanon Relationships Just ask in the Comment Section if you want to be her buddy, XD. It’s not that hard. 'Itius - '''Kibichu doesn’t know much about him, but he doesn’t seem as... frosty as other IceWings. Canon Relationships This is pretty much self-explanatory. '''Queen Moorhen- '''Kibichu gets along fine with the queen, but is a bit hurt and indigant that Moorhen won’t let her fight on the front lines with her siblings, Quotes ”''Just because I’m blind doesn’t mean I can’t sense you smirk.” ”Bananas! Also flamingoes! Those are good snacks, right?” ”''That’s very unfair!”'' ”''I don’t know what you’re saying, so I am going to blissfully ignore your comment.”'' ”''I’m not going to be the insecure blind dragon that stumbles on everything and hides in the corner!”'' Category:MudWings Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Dragonets Category:Dragonsonas